Train of Thought
by Riavaini
Summary: My name is Lena and I'm not exactly 'normal'. What is normal anyway? Everyone has their own little definition of what they perceive as 'normal'. Your normal could be waking up at six o'clock on the dot (God help you) to get coffee. First impressions are important after all, and you only get one. Oh, yeah... getting off topic again. Let's get back on the Train of Thought, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lena and I'm not exactly 'normal'. What is normal anyway? Everyone has their own little definition of what they perceive as 'normal'. Your normal could be waking up at six o'clock on the dot (God help you.) and catching a bus to the exact same coffee shop every morning and drinking the same old drink while reading a book or the newspaper, mulling over your thoughts while everyone else goes on about their days, and then someone else's normal could be sleeping all day, waking up at noon, and staying on the computer reading fanfiction and watching cats do hilarious and adorable stuff at night while drinking nothing but Monster energy drinks and munching on some chips until they succumb to exhaustion and pass out.

I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Maybe I should just start over. That would be the best thing to do. First impressions are important after all, and you only get one. People hardly ever give out second chances anymore... It's like you mess up once-make one teeny little mistake-and everyone hates you for it and will never let you live it down.

Oh, yeah... getting off topic again. Let's get back on the Train of Thought, shall we?

My name is Lena Bradley and I'm… weird. Yes, that's it. Weird. I'm not talking standing alone in a corner doing nothing weird(although I can see myself doing that) or running around your own house naked singing Sponge bob songs weird (that, I will NEVER do), I'm talking WEIRD. You see, I have recently discovered that I could do this… thing. this thing... it's really... heh strange, I guess. What supee ability isn't strange? It makes me feel extremely uncomfortable and just plain awkward. Well, I was awkward before but now it's just more so. I'm afraid to even talk to anyone else, let alone have physical contact with them. Although it's not like I was really social before all of this, I tended to just lock myself in my room and fiddle with my guitar...

And it's not that my ability is dangerous, it's actually quite harmless... unless you want me to accidentally transport you to Chicago by accident. I just… get so nervous around people because I'm afraid that they'll find out about what I am and they won't want to talk to me anymore, let alone be my friend. I... I've tried controlling it and sometimes it works, but there are times when I just get really emotional and I can't do anything to stop it.

Maybe I should explain what my ability is, or at least try. That would probably help you to understand my situation better. I phase shift, quite literally I end up in a different place from where I was by thinking of it or trying to run, that defiantly put me off cross country

And as if to make everything worse Grandad decides to just enrol me in Gotham North High. He says that there are plenty of teenaged girls there and that they could help me feel comfortable with being a new student. Hah, help? The only help any high-schooler can give a girl like me is showing me how easy it is to fit a head in a toilet or how cramped it is in a cleaning closet. Grandad … clearly doesn't understand the concept of high school. For someone like me it's those long hours of agonising social interactions and teachers yelling at you and giving you mountains of homework that they expect you to finish and turn in the very next day. Now, with the mutation it will be even more so, the second someone finds out what I am it'll spread like wild fire and the next thing you know I'm being shoved into a locker, and trust me lockers are not comfortable… at all.

"Ms. Bradley," the teacher spoke and my head jolted forward and away from my notes. My mind immediately began to jump to conclusions. Oh God, what if he knew? How did he find out though? My body hasn't accidentally transferred to the park again, right? I looked down to my pale hands to find that they were perfectly fine, not one patch of the purple energy. Oh no, don't tell me my face is sparkling with energy; I don't like it when I energise. I like being just the way I am. But there was no way that he could have found out right?

… Right?

"Since you're new here why don't you stand up and tell the class a little bit about yourself?" he suggested and I heaved a sigh of relief. Of course my relief was short lived when what he said finally registered in my mind, and suddenly a whole flurry of thoughts began racing through the nervous wreck that was my brain. This, was exactly the thing that I had wanted to avoid on my first day. I've seen all of the movies where a new kid arrives and they go up to the front of the class... it all ends horribly and the kid is either covered spit balls or being pelted by paper airplanes.

"U-uh, um… I would actually prefer to just sit here... and not do that." I squeaked, my voice cracking in multiple areas as my green eyes began darting everywhere except for his stone cold stare. Look, one of the tiles isn't turned the right way... that isn't helping. There's nothing here that you can distract yourself with, Lena. So you might as well just stand up and get it over with... NOPE. Oh God, oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. It's going to happen; I can feel my skin rippling already. I can hear the screams and the shouts. Please don't make me do this. I really don't want them to know.

I don't want ANYONE to know.

"Just stand up, tell us your name and something about yourself." He said sternly, most likely trying to scare me into doing the task. I closed my eyes for a few seconds as my brows furrowed together. Taking deep breaths I swallowed hard before finally coming to a stand, my legs were shaking and threatening to phase me right out there. "Good, now go on."

I hate you so much, you toupee wearing, ugly tied, little man.

I mumbled, hoping that he would take it and leave me alone to sulk.

"Could you repeat that?"

Oh God, "My name is Lena Bradley,and I like photography and play soccer."

"What was that?"

... You... are going to get slapped one day-not by me, but by someone else. Someone way bigger than me, with multiple piercings and a giant Doberman named Killer.

Isn't that enough? Come on, the guy in the corner could hear me-and he's listening to his iPod! At least… I think he heard me. He was nodding his head… then again that could just be his music. What did this teacher guy want? A pep cheer blasted at him through a megaphone? Oh I'll give him that… minus the megaphone bit. I don't have a mega phone; even if I did I wouldn't know how to use it.

Or… I could totally wimp out like I'm doing right now, "My name is Lena Bradley and I like to play soccer."

Geez, Lena. Grow a backbone, won't you?

He shook his head, "In Spanish, please."

"Spanish?" I looked to the board and discovered that the word 'Spanish' had been written in big, white, letters in chalk. It was even underlined three times and circled. "This isn't Ancient History?" he shook his head and my mouth went into a small 'o'. "Oooohhhh. That... that would explain a LOT. I... sorry, for... for um, interrupting your class time."

Gosh you're so stupid! Why didn't you look at the board when you came in? Are you blind, or do you actually enjoy having everyone laugh and talk about how stupid you are behind your back? You should have double-checked the room number, you idiot! Now, get out of this room and go find your real your class, you despicable, moronic excuse for a person.

I poked my head through the door, crossing my fingers and hoping that this was the actual class. I just wasted five minutes going up and down the hallway and asking the teachers if this was History or not. So far, nope. All I got was some stifled giggles and smirks. Don't you just love how everyone laughs at each other's pain and misfortune? I don't, not one bit. That's high school for you. But then again what did I expect from a bunch of hormone-driven, axe body spray breathing, pimple popping demons? To tell you the truth... I expected at least ONE person to be nice to me, maybe even throw a smile my way. But noooooooooo, apparently the only way you can get a smile out of anyone here is if you go all drastic plastic surgeon on them and freeze it there.

The teacher turned to look at me as soon as the door creaked open. "Please tell me this is ancient history?"

She nodded and I burst through the door with a look of triumph on my face, "Yes! Finally, you will not believe how many classes I had to go to to get here."

She appeared to be saying something but I continued, "I went up and down this entire hallway just poking my head through the door like this-"

Okay, stop doing that. NOW. You will set yourself off!

"Are you Lena Bradley?" she interrupted loudly and I stopped then nodded, "Lena." I insisted. "Good, now sit down."she scolded.

"Well, alright then." I said, she didn't have to be so rude about it. She didn't even say please, now that's just cold. Though I'd never tell her that to her face. The best thing to do when confronted with a strict teacher is to just crawl up into the fetal position and-no… wait, that's what you do if you're attacked by a bear. What you really do is just nod, smile, and do whatever they ask you to do.

I sat down grabbing out my pencil case and books, The teacher droned on and it hardly seemed like she was caring if there was anyone listening or not, I placed my head on the desk and sighed. Today's the day, today was the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thought I would put up a disclaimer! I don't own JL or YJ and the first few chapters are** **set right before season one, anyway what does everyone think of Lena? Anyway please review and follow, also this will indirectly relate to some other stuff in the DC universe and maybe Marvel, if you can guess what then I will send you a virtual cookie!**

I now officially HATE Gotham! Why does anyone live here anyway? There is so many super villains vs super hero fights that it just doesn't seem logical to like living here! And the police are so stupid! There are so many of them and they don't do a damn thing! What got me started on this rant? Trying to locate my Grandfathers office!

I looked up at the large building that was the GCPD. Hitching my bag higher onto my shoulder, I summoned all the strength Ihad not to turn around and go home. The facilities the school had were better than most back at my old town, and that was one of the only pro's that I had, moving to Gotham.

I stepped inside the police station moving to the side of the corridor to dodge the oncoming avalanche of police and criminals. Taking out the timetable they had sent my grandfather in the mail, I somehow worked out, after quite a period of time, that a) This place was ridiculous In how big it was and b) my grandfathers office was at the very back of this hellish office.

While weaving through the monstrous amount of desks, I tried to overtake a group of slow officers, donuts plastered on their faces and gossiping like only old women could. While trying to get past, I caught my foot on one of the desks and went flying face first into the floor, my arm felt like it was being pulled out of its socket while trying to keep me vertical.

Reaction: Officers looked up (lazy gits), laughed, and walked on, leaving me to suck up the pain, collect my gear and keep going, I kept my head down and tried to stop the blush from embarrassment, don't engergise you stupid idiot!

Oh crap! I looked at my bag and realised once again a gaping wound on the side that had ripped and would be in need of ANOTHER patchwork job.

I managed to fly though the door of the office (finally! Grandad you owe me a baby kitten) just as my name was being called by my grandfather whom was on the phone to my cell. I shuffled through the bottom of my salvaged bag digging out the ancient duck taped phone.

"Lena Martha Bradley! Where are you?"

"Here" I replied, while managing to catch my breath, I held up the phone as he looked up sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late Grandpa!" The officer with him just looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "New school?" I nodded.

Waiting for the officer to finish doing whatever they were doing, I sighed in relief when the officer left. Excused, I placed my bag on the ground, sat down on the chair and leaned my head back. Grandad coughed at me and I waved my hand at him.

"Uh...hi?"

"Hi. So how was your day?" I flinched, noting how much his voice actually sounded older than when it did when we were at home.

"Well uh, I need to patch my bag and uh, say I did something stupid. And I kept doing that something stupid such as going to the wrong class and attending it and introduced myself only to realise the said class wasn't never relevant to the schedule I have undertaken." We both laughed quietly. "I'm seriously never going back!" I state.

"You're being silly. School will get better. If you don't go I'll drag you." He grinned at my horror. I noticed the stacks of paper work circling on his desk. Haha first day back and you get homework. I pulled out the lunchbox filled with food knowing that he hadn't had a meal since the healthy diner pancakes this morning down the street from our house.

"What ever happened to free will? I had buckets of it back in New York, I mean this is a free country, yeah? I'm not just imagining it!" I heard someone start to laugh, obviously listening in to what we were saying.

"What's free will?" My grandad responded. He looked up at newcomer while I pulled faces at him. "Ah Bruce...Good to see you again," great one of grandpa's friends.

"You to Sam," the voice responded. "Nice company," a man way too stiff came forward and sat in the chair near us. I reach over to my bag only for it to fully tear down the side.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you kidding me!" Pulling up the side of the bag I huffed turning to leave. "See ya Grandpa," I turned to leave, "And Mister Grandfather's friend." I nod to the dude. His eyes just widened a little and I giggled. Yep, still have that effect.

"Charming young lady," I hear as I went out of the office. It started raining. Are you kidding me? I sigh could this day get any worse? Oh yes, yes it could because karma couldn't stop being bitchy and I started feeling my fingers tingle. I shoved them in my pockets and ran to the nearest empty alley.

Don't twitch, don't twitch. You idiot don't twitch. You'll only set it off. Don't think about it! I groaned and rolled my eyes back, my vision went dark and all I could see were white strings and a greyish dark background. Oh god, I try to fumble around for the headphones to my phone and try to play the music I so dearly memorised. I felt a cold wet feeling around me and realised I was under water. I screamed before kicking up to the surface. I looked around and saw a surface, I was in the lake just outside Gotham. I swam to the side of the lake all drenched and my bag now soaked, great now I had further to walk home.

Worst day ever!

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home." Walking into the house that my grandparent bought in the two weeks that he visited Gotham before moving in, I was still moved by the calm, warm colours that welcomed you into the house! Different from the cold outside of the city. Dumping my bag in the hallway, I moved into the study where my laptop was connected to the charger. Seeing that I had emails to answer, I unplugged the laptop and carried it upstairs to my bedroom. I moved a bunch of unpacked boxes to get to the bed and collapsed. I don't care if the sheets get soaked it was so comfy to lay down on.

I entered my password and entered the chatroom set up with a few friends.

 ** _Lena Bradley: hey guys, first day of school, total failure! :( Someone runaway to London with me? *gives hopeful look while checking out plane ticket prices._**

 ** _Kitty Pryde: Sure, Logan is making us do survival training again! Like, when is this going to come in handy? *feels sore muscles from hand to head._**

 ** _Lena Bradley: ;) hang in there KP, I'm sure Lance is enjoying looking at your figure. *giggling_**

 ** _Kitty Pryde: *glares from distance from inappropriate behaviour._**

"Lena!" Grandpa is home!

 ** _Lena Bradley: :) cya gtg grandpa issues._**

 ** _Kitty Pryde: talk later? Good luck_**

"Coming!" Removing the laptop from my lap, I headed down the stairs, and turning into the kitchen. Her mother looked up from her paperwork.

Sam Bradley was tall, broad shouldered man and even if we stood together, people couldn't see the resemblance, I smiled.

"Hey. How was the first day of work?"

"Could've been better. You know me, grumpy; managed to scare a bunch of rookies." Grandpa laughed. "Why are you wet?"

"It was raining. I forgot my umbrella," I unconsciously lie. If grandpa found out...

"So what's for dinner?" I ask as we sit in the half unpacked lounge room. "Take out or are we disasterously cooking?"

"Disasterously isn't a word recognised by the English Language Lena," he responded.

"Not yet it isn't" I mumble. He smiles back.

"Things happen. Anyway, we're going to dinner with someone I work with. I need you to be presentable and ready to go in 15." Looking at the clock, I nodded bolted up the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Young justice season 3! Yeah! Please watch it on Netflix! And because of that I also don't own YJ (duh) and heads up if you think you know something of Lena that no one else has caught onto yet.**

I've already told you that my name is Lena and I'm not exactly 'normal'. I have already established that everyone has their own little definition of what they perceive as 'normal'. Your normal as I've already said could be waking up at six o'clock on the dot (God once again, help you.) and catching a bus to the exact same coffee shop every morning and drinking the same old drink while reading a book or the newspaper, mulling over your thoughts while everyone else goes on about their days, and then someone else's normal could be sleeping all day, waking up at noon, and staying on the computer reading fanfiction and watching cats do hilarious and adorable stuff at night while drinking nothing but Monster energy drinks and munching on some chips until they succumb to exhaustion and pass out.

What I didn't tell you was this, I can freakin teleport! Well kind of, I bounce around a lot...and then I don't stop and keep going. I had to stop participating for my school track team because of it! And to tell you the truth that isn't my only power, I also get this type of vision, like you do when you play assassins creed or tomb raider for example. Everything turns dark and I can see the things or people I want to see, only problem is the headaches and sore eyes after the eye vision thingy.

I shook my head. Think of better things. Like lunch. Ah, lunch. The most magical period of the day, unless you go to Hogwarts then every period is magical. Sadly, I'm not a wizard, I'm a muggle. No wand here, only some _crazy_ phasing and vision. So… as I was saying. It was lunch time and I had absolutely no where to sit.

I could always eat in the bathroom… then flush myself down the toilet and live in the sewers like a hobo. I was actually considering it; I could probably make a little shack of some sort down there or something. You know anything to get away from school. Live nomad style. Not like I hadn't been for the past 14 years of life. Well 14 in November.

I sigh and lost concentration and bumped into someone. Great!

"Sorry," I regain my footing before awkwardly walking away. I ran down to the open library that had definitely seen better days. I need friends, I thought sitting down after pulling a book.

 **"Dear God…"**

 **It was The women speaking, her voice a soft, horrified sound as she removed her goggles and looked at the mess of flesh and broken bones that had once been a human being. She was right to be shocked: that thing was barely recognized as a person. There were missing limbs, a crushed skull, several places in the body were torn like pieces of his flesh had been ripped off by bites. He also seemed to have been eviscerated, a disgusting mass of internal organs and blood pouring out of his torn belly like it had exploded in a sudden burst. It was, without doubt, one of the most brutal sights The man had ever laid eyes on.**

 **"Hey", he gravely said, standing up and positioning himself in a combat position, "stay close to me and prepare to retreat. Whatever did this to this man, we are not prepared to deal with it right now. I think we need to get proper equipment and return…"**

 **"Did you feel that?"**

 **She was back to back with him, her whip in hands.**

 **"Feel what?" His heart skip a beat: he thought he had seen movement under water. But that was impossible; his goggles showed no heat signature other than the women and his own.**

 **All happened so fast.**

 **In years to come, he would remember that moment. He would revive it, and see it again and again in his head. He would feel guilty and mentally punish himself for his naïveté, for his stupidity. He would curse his inexperience, that had caused him to make a mistake:**

 **He never considered the creature that was there, in the sewers with them, had no heat signature. Of course he didn't. He was under water, and he was closer to reptile than human; his temperature was too low to be caught by the goggles before…**

 **Before it was already too late.**

 **The women's scream wasn't loud, or terrified, or denounced pain. If anything, it was brief and caused, in essence, merely by surprise. A shout in darkness, and her slender silhouette disappeared before his eyes as she was pulled down and vanished under the shallow water that barely reached the man's knees.**

 **"No!"**

 **He leaped forward, trying to grasp her hands as they entered the dark water, his fingers closing around nothing but air. But he saw it, her body, dragged down and pulled to the large chamber, her arms and legs struggling as much as she could, and a larger, much larger form dragging her away from her husband.**

 **"Let her go!" He screamed in vain, his own voice a husky, unpleasant sound that reverberated through miles and miles of brick walls in the sewers. The thing wouldn't stop. The woman couldn't free herself. What's point in shouting like a fool?**

 **He had only a slight, wild chance. He barely thought about, his trained mind and body doing the work the most rational part of his brain couldn't. His grappling hook gun in his hand, aiming, aiming at what he _assumed_ was the larger form and not Her, that thing that moved quickly and erratically. There was barely a chance. If he was to think about it, he would certainly hesitate; he would certainly _miss_.**

 **He shot.**

 **There was an agonizing howl, a strange, unsettling sound.**

Opening my eyes was a chore that morning. Usually I am a morning person, but today I knew what was going to happen and that made me want to stay in bed all the more. Especially if it gave me time to think over my dream.

I had had the same dream for weeks now. Sometimes days went by without it, and I would dream something stupid like me and a stuffed bunny having a tea party upside-down in a pool. _That_ was exciting.

But exciting as the nightmare was, it also scared me. It scared the heck out of me. Because although I always only caught a glimpse of the woman in the dream, she seemed a lot like me. And the thought of me killing someone like that made my stomach queasy.

It had been raining for days now. The pools of water which had started out as puddles were now miniature lakes outside. Luckily it was finally letting up! I could finally go outside and not get fully drenched, don't get me wrong I'm okay with rain but it makes me on edge.

I rolled myself out of bed when I felt I had stalled long enough. When I landed on the floor the bedside table shook, but I didn't pay attention. It wasn't like there was anything glass on it to fall and break. My 'ability' as I found out, had a habit of trying to phase me all over the place in my sleep. The first time I had had this nightmare, I had shattered every China and glass thing in the room. Grandpa cut himself trying to get to my bed. I had felt rather bad about that. I also had to lie and say I broke everything because I was upset.

I moved to the closet to get dressed before I realized that all my belongings were in the boxes next to the door. I still hate unpacking. I got out an outfit and got changed quickly before heading downstairs, tying off my black hair into a high ponytail. "Grandpa, I'm going for a run," I yell down the stairs.

He quickly responded with "Don't talk to stranger-"

"don't take any money offered to you, don't go down dark alleys, don't stand on the corner to long, answer your relic of junk phone and be careful, I know, love you," I should really stop interrupting when he does that. I quickly walked out until reaching a nearby park. It was way too early for anyone other then early morning joggers to be out, I decided. Time to get to work. I lightly started running and breathing before increasing my pace. My hands start to buzz, Oh no, too fast!

I felt a sudden earth wrenching smack! It hits like a brick wall. No, quite literally a brick wall, I groaned thinking about the oncoming bruises. I never got that phrase. Who's stupid enough to run into a wall? Well, obviously I am, And the wall obviously isn't moving. Then again, with the world in total hell as it is, it just might. But that's not the point. I'm going off on a rabbit trail. Don't you hate when that happens?

Onward.

Gently getting back up I resist the urge to collapse once again onto the floor.

One step at a time Lena.


End file.
